blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Economic Technologies
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=342.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 12, 2016 16:42:54 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Economic Technologies Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Economic Technologies « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Economic Technologies (Read 298 times) Mao Zedong Full Member Offline 228 Personal Text Chief Editor of The People's Daily Economic Technologies « on: May 29, 2015, 10:17:27 PM » My first idea for this is in regards to oil. Can we have a money dump for technology? An example of this would be with oil efficiency. It is true that we only prospect so much from our nations (and we can choose to prospect more, but the costs rise very exponentially for non-me nations with minimal returns). Can we have this technology tab be like the chemical weapons option? Example, with chemical weapons, it takes 5 successful tries to develop chemical weapons. Well lets take something like a fuel efficiency ratio. Could we make it to where after 10 successful tries at 1000k a piece (with maybe a 33% chance success or something like that and a 10% chance of a tech backfire), we could extract our oil out more efficiently? Say, a 5% decrease in how much you actually get from the ground? Example, I have 10 wells and 100 mbbls prospected and a 5% increase in oil efficiency. At the turn change, instead of extracting 10 mbbls of oil from my prospected amount and getting 10 mbbls in my inventory, I will extract 9.5 mbbls and still get 10 mbbls in my inventory. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52452 Mao Zedong Full Member Offline 228 Personal Text Chief Editor of The People's Daily Re: Economic Technologies « Reply #1 on: May 29, 2015, 10:27:09 PM » this can also be a technology applied to factories and mines/wells. Ex. Factories: factories produce 5% more growth per turn while still taking the same amount of resources from your inventory (this will not affect labor discipline) Factories: Factories occupy 10% less space on territory Mines: Mines produce 5% more per turn Mines: Mines occupy 10% less space on territory Wells: Wells produce 5% more per turn Wells: Wells occupy 5% less space on territory Each tier of technology could also increase in price, example the first will cost 1000k per try the second will cost 2000k per try the third will cost 3000k per try ... Also, additionally, there should be some kind of limit on how efficient this technology can get. I'd say 50% would be a good number. example, a nation with full techs will look like this Number of mines 10, amount of RM produced +tech -> 15 number of wells 10, amount of oil produced +tech -> 15, amount of oil taken from the ground +tech, 7.5mmbls number of factories, 4, amount of growth per turn +tech, 6 Amount of territory occupied, 14,000^km Amount of territory occupied +tech, 7,000^km Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52452 Mao Zedong Full Member Offline 228 Personal Text Chief Editor of The People's Daily Re: Economic Technologies « Reply #2 on: May 29, 2015, 10:30:37 PM » Another idea, there could also be a tech to reduce weapon loss during combat. once again, following the model, up to 50% etc. etc. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52452 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Economic Technologies SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2